For The Love Of One Soul
by Colmillios
Summary: There is another demon on the loose and he has a fancy for the Phantomhive butler, but yet there is something else a foot. Why does this other demon keep having eyes for the young master. And why is he promising a wish to the young master? I am the one that will full fill his deepest wishes..me Sebastian Michaelis...not you...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **It has been ages since I have wrote anything on this website! 0_0 And I have finally come up with a new idea for a story. I have really gotten into Black Butler and I have been reading a few stories here and there on FF. So I decided to write my own. Of course there is going to be Yaoi in this story..but you will see more of it as the story goes on. I am still trying to decided where to go with this story.  
_

_But enjoy the first chapter! _

_I do not own Black Butler..this story is made up by my own imagination _

_(Text like this is inner thoughts or dreams)_

**_Also this one has been redone! _**

* * *

**For The Love OF One Soul**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Sebastian! Sebastian! Don't you die on me!" Ciel screamed as he ran to his lifeless butler. "You made a promise! And you are going to keep it! Now wake up!" Ciel hit the demon's chest, "That is an order!" Nothing was happening he wasn't waking up, tears started running down Ciel's face. "Se..bas..tian.."_

_"Well looks like things are over for you.." Ciel slowly turned his head to see another figure coming toward him with gleaming pink eyes. "Huff..huff..no..this can't be happening!" The figure walked up slowly behind him and leaned to whisper in his ear. Ciel couldn't help but feel paralyzed, as he heard the crude voice say,"Now you are mine.._"

* * *

"Ahh!" Ciel sat straight up in bed, sweat running down his face. Was it a dream he thought..no more like a horrible nightmare. But where was he?

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Get in here!" Couple of seconds passed by before he heard his door open.

"Young master, why are you being so loud this morning?" The raven head butler drew out a big sigh before going on, "It is way to earlier for this kind of behavior."

"Hush don't talk to me that way after you betrayed me!" Sebastian gave his young master a questionable look. "What are you talking about?"

Ciel covered his face and toke in a deep breath. "Oh never mind..I guess it was a dream." Sebastian gave a little smile before helping his young master get dressed and start his day.

Ciel tried his hardest to keep his mind on his studies but his dream kept popping into his head. Who was the other figure. And how and why was Sebastian dead?! He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the knock at the door.

"Young master I bought you your afternoon tea." Shaking the thought from his head he gave his butler permission to enter. Sebastian opened the door and push the cart into the room, and poured his master a cup of his favorite tea. He placed it on the desk and watched as Ciel was just stared straight though him.

Tilting his head to get a better view of his young master Sebastian asked, "Did I miss a button or do I have something on my uniform my lord?"

No response came from his master, so it wasn't that. _Need a more forward approach I guess_. So slamming his hands on the desk Sebastian got right in front of his master's face. "Is something bothering you?"

Snapping out of his dazed state from the loud noise and his butler in his face. Ciel grabbed his cup and toke a sip, and still stared at his demon butler. _I guess I might as well come out and say it..._

"Tell me Sebastian would you ever deliberate betray our contract?"

With a devilish smile he raised himself off the desk and answered his young master. "Of course not...you know I will serve and protect you until the very end."

"Hmm some how I knew you would say that." Ciel let out a little sigh before going on. "I guess I just need to do something that will get theses thoughts out of my head."

"Master I have something for you that might just help you with that." Sebastian reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a letter from the Queen. "Do you think you are up for the challenge?"

He placed the letter on the desk and Ciel quickly snatched it up and opened it. He wondered what else could make this day any worse or maybe make it better?

After reading it over Ciel had a half of a smile on his face, "It seems there is a killer on the loose, and he is fancying men with power and money."

He folded the letter back up, "I am amazed something like this hasn't hit the papers yet..." Sebastian nodded in agreement. "There has to be something else at work here. Something only I, Ciel Phanthomhive can find the answer to."

"Alright Sebastian this is an order, go and see what you can find out about this whole situation. There has to be a clue to who or even what is terrorizing London."

Sebastian lowered his head and bowed, "Yes my Lord."  
Quick as he could blink he was once again alone..._hurry back Sebastian.._

* * *

While trying to find clues on this new case in London, Sebastian stumbled across some curious information. It seemed as though the victims families noticed that there was a new friend hanging around the departed. They told him that he kind of stood out, he was rather handsome, short black hair, golden eyes and he wore glasses.

With this kind of description Sebastian thought to himself, there is just no way it couldn't possible be who he was thinking of. There was one demon he knew that fit that description but it had been about two years since he last saw him.

_"My beautiful butterfly...no matter how far you fly a way, you will end up trapped in my web."_

Shaking the last words out of his head, he decided not to press the matter. In the end each clue he found lead him back to this one demon. Sebastian pulled out his watch, it seemed he had an hour before he need to be back . He wondered how was he going to find this guy. There has to be some way to draw him out.

He would rather deal with him without getting the master involved. But in the end there wasn't much he could do since he was only ordered to find out information.

No need to think of all the bad things that could happen..Time to get back to the manor.

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian went on with his normal routine. He got the other servants up, started breakfast, and grabbed the newspaper. He stopped in his tracks when he read the headline on the front page and an idea came into his head.

It seems that someone got wind of the young master coming into more money once again. Since the newest Funtom Company overseas had just opened. He wondered, "I bet I could get this other demon to come and visit the manor." It was a good idea but he didn't know if the young master would be up for being the bait.

Especially after the last time, Sebastian chuckled a little to himself thinking about his master dressing up like a young lady.

It never hurts to try so with that Sebastian went and served breakfast to the master, and filled him in on what he found out yesterday.

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

Sebastian didn't waver as his young master yelled at him, as he finished pouring another cup of tea.

"I felt like I needed to find some more things out before telling you."

Ciel raised his eyebrow what was this devil of a butler up to now. "Come on out with it!"

Giving him a little smirk Sebastian told his master about his plan. "Since this "thing" is going after men with money and power, I was thinking you could throw a party and maybe this "person" or "thing" will show up and want to be your friend just like the others. Plus there is no need to worry I will be here to watch over you as well."

"Making me the bait **again** are you? Well I guess this way isn't so bad, since I get to be myself it might actually work." Ciel let out a little sigh.

"You can go ahead and make all the preparations for this..just be on the look out for this "person" or "thing" that you keep speaking of."

Sebastian bowed before his master and spoke, "It shall be done my lord."

* * *

Couple of days passed and it was the night of the ball, Sebastian was a little nervous wondering how things might go. But thoughts like that had to be put on the back burner. Right now he needed to help the young earl get dressed since guests where starting to arrive.

"I hope this goes well tonight...I really do hate getting all dressed up and being fake in front of all theses snobby people."

"Well my lord..it only has to be for a couple of hours." Sebastian said as he finished straightening up Ciel's tie.

"Fine let's just get this over with and hopefully we will find this "person" or "thing" tonight." Ciel grabbed his cane and processed to the ballroom with Sebastian close behind.

The band stopped as the young earl entered the room, "Thanks for coming to my party. This is a celebration for my newest Funtom Company getting off to a fantastic start. I do hope that all of you have a wonderful time." Ciel bowed before the crowed as they clapped. And the band started to play again.

"Well that little introduction should make me stand out to this "person." "Have you noticed anyone that is suspicion..Sebastian?" The earl whispered as they slowly walked around the room.

The butler bent down and whispered back into Ciel's ear, "No not yet..but the night is still young..if it is here...it will show it self to us soon enough."

~Two hours pass~

_I have got to get out of this room_!

Ciel thought as he ended up wondering out of the ballroom into the hallway to get a bit of a break from all those older people. "Sigh..this is so boring..those people are always so fake..."

"Yes they are..how ever do you put up with people like that?"

A low voice came out of now where..Was it Sebastian's? No...it didn't sound like him at all. Yet it was so familiar.

"Who is there?" Ciel asked with a little bit of a tremble in his voice.

"Oh just some one who could help you out with all your little problems."

"What do you mean exactly? Come on out and show yourself!"

A tall figure came around the corner and into view, it pushed it's glasses up on the bridge of it's nose.

"It is exactly what I said...I can help you with your problem and I will grant you a wish."

_A wish and my problem?_

The man walked closer and got down to eye level, "Well...do you have a wish?"

Ciel shook his head yes.."But I am sure that I can full fill that wish on my own."

The man gave a little giggle, "Oh so very confident are we? And how might you go about that?"

"By having me full fill it."

Ciel turned around to see that Sebastian had entered the hallway.

"I was wondering where you had wondered off to master...and it seems you have found something that smells."

The other man stood straight up and glared at Sebastian. "Well...well...if it isn't Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian stared back with his crimson eyes, "Claude Faustus...I thought it was your stench I smelled."

Claude smiled and walked over to whisper in Sebastian ear, "I figured this was a way for you to get me to come out..but what you don't know is I did this to catch you."

Sebastian didn't quite understand what he was up too. "Just what are your reasons for being here?" The raven haired butler asked with a little stern in his voice.

"I am looking for more work...you see my last master had an untimely demise. The poor thing so young too...he just didn't understand the meaning of letting certain things go."

Claude walked back over to Ciel and grabbed his hand. "So you see..I am a butler and I am looking for some one I can work for. Seeing as how you are so young and have such a large estate you must need some more helping hands."

Sebastian gave an evil glare as this other demon touched his young master. "Don't touch my master with those..."

"Sebastian that is enough.." Ciel interpreted.

With a shocked look on his face, Sebastian couldn't help but say, "Master?!"

"I don't see anything wrong with having him around for a little while...besides it seems you two know each other."

"Yes my lord..I have known Claude for many years now."

"So that means you should have no problem with him hanging around the manor for a while?"

Sebastian couldn't help but sigh..what was his master even thinking. But the master's orders are absolute.

"What are your orders my lord?"

Ciel gave a little smile, "Show this man to one of the vacate rooms upstairs and make him feel at home. Tomorrow you can show him what duties he can attend too."

Making sure not to grunt Sebastian went on one knee and bowed his head, "Yes my lord." He looked back up at Claude who was still eyeing his young master.

He stood up and asked ever so nicely, "This way please...And by the way young master don't forget about your guests."

Ciel almost had forgotten there was a party in the next room, he was having too much fun watching his butler get all flustered over this other guy. "Oh right I will take care of that."

Sebastian watched as Ciel hurried back into the ballroom. Without batting an eye he processed to walk pass Claude, and made his way up the stairs to where the servants stayed.

He toke him to a vacate room and opened the door, "Here you go..don't make yourself to comfortable because you won't be here that long."

Claude stepped into his room and walked over to look at the window, he watched a bit as Ciel was saying goodbye to each of his guests.

Sebastian's brow wrinkled a bit, "Stop staring at my master."

"Oh..no need to worry about him right now..I am more worried about you Sebastian." He toke off his glasses and gave a Sebastian a lusty glare.

"I have looked for you ever since you were summoned by that little boy...and now I have finally found you." Sebastian closed his eyes for a brief second and he felt a breeze blow by him. Claude had snuck up behind him and closed the door.

"Why were you even wasting your time? I told you things were over between us did I not?"

Claude sighed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian and whispered in his ear. "I chose not to believe that..besides you know you haven't gotten over me."

Sebastian jerked out of the spider's grasp, "Listen..I don't know what you think you are up to but it isn't going to work. You just stay away from my master..I don't know what he is thinking. He only needs me and that is it."

Claude gave a little laugh, "Still so stubborn as ever I see...well you better keep your eyes on that master of yours because he will be your downfall."

Sebastian gave a cold hard stare at Claude as he walked toward the door. "We shall see about all of that. I will see you on the morrow."

He shut the door and went to check up on Ciel. On the other side of the door, Claude couldn't help but smile. "Oh my Sebastian..you are so naive...and I love it."

* * *

Sebastian walked downstairs looking for his master, and he found him asleep in one of the chairs. He shook his head and sighed, must have been a long night for him. Sebastian went and picked him up and started to carry him up to his room for bed.

"Se..bas..tian?" Ciel started to wake up a bit as he was rocked by his butler.

"Go back to sleep..young master." The butler cooed.

"No...what happened between you and that other butler?" The earl had a little whine in his voice. "Come on there has to be something there I saw it in your face."

"There is nothing to worry about..I have everything under control."

Ciel just looked at Sebastian with an uncertain look. "You are not suppose to lie to me..you know this correct?"

"Yes I am not lying to you. I do have everything under control."

They made it to the earl's room, and Sebastian helped him change into his night-clothes. And tucked him in to bed.

"Don't worry young master..I will always be here for you." Sebastian gave a soft smile to Ciel before going out the door.

Ciel laid there in bed for a moment and stared at the ceiling. "Se..bas..tian."

The raven butler was still standing at the closed door, as he heard his name spoken so soft and kind.

He couldn't let his young master worry about his situations. Now let's go and have a little more of a conversation with that Claude.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter..I tried my best to write something that would at least grab your attention and want you to read the next chapter. If you have suggestions or just want to comment feel free to review and let me hear some feedback. _

_Thanks for reading..hope you follow this story. ^_^_

_**Re read what I wrote for this chapter, and not everything made sense, lol. But hopefully now it does. I think I know where I am going to go with this now. **  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_This chapter has been re done as well, also anything that is in Italic's is a thought._

_And I do not own Black Butler, this story is purely fan made._

_Also this does contain Yaoi so if you don't like I suggest not reading! _

_But enjoy!_

* * *

**For The Love Of One Soul **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was early morning and Sebastian was storming down the hallway toward Claude's room. He wanted to be sure that he gave him a firm talking too before the day got started.

He didn't even bother knocking as he bragged in to the room, "Claude!" But the other sneaky butler wasn't around.

Where in the world could he be? His first thought was Ciel! Without hesitation he went down a floor to the master's room.

Standing outside of his room was that spider. Sebastian came up beside him and grabbed him by the shirt. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh don't get all huffy with me...I was just sneaking a peek at him while he slept..he looks very peaceful."

Sebastian let out a grunt and glanced at the earl before closing the door.

"Come with me now.." With that he drug the butler back to his room.

"So this is where you stay huh?"

"Yes but where I sleep has nothing to do with this conversation."

Claude gave an evil grin, "It still bothers you that you really don't know why I am here?"

"Let's get something staright...if you are going to live here then you need to obey the rules. I am the top servant here. You are not allowed to do anything without my knowledge. But as for your job...you could just help out with..-"

"Yawn...you really think I am going to be a lowly servant?" Claude interpreted as he rubbed the yawn out of his eyes.

"Yes I do...and nothing can change my mind other wise."

"Who said I wanted to change _your_ mind? I just have to impress the young earl a bit..and he will eventually forget all about you."

Sebastian could feel the anger swelling in him, "You just keep the master out of this..you are not going to have him. He is mine."

The spider smiled and walked toward the door. But stop halfway and turned his head, "We shall see...may the _best_ butler win."

"Oh I intend too. Now go to the kitchen and wait for me there." Sebastian said as he followed him out into the hallway.

Claude straighten up his jacket and glasses and made his way toward the kitchen.

Sebastian watched until he was out of sight before going to Ciel's room to wake him up.

Pushing the curtain's open to let the sun in Sebastian said with a smile in his voice, "It is time to wake up young master."

Ciel slowly opened one eye and covered his face with the sheets. "Must you be so cheery every morning?"

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, "Well if I wasn't cheery every morning, then master wouldn't have a good day. And what kind of butler would I be, if your day doesn't start right?"

Ciel peeped his head out from the sheets to see if he was serious, and of course his butler was all smiles.

"Argh..there is that same phrase again..before you know it I will be able to finish your sentences."

Sebastian chuckled a bit "That would be something master if you could do that...but it is time to get up. The day is almost half way gone."

He jerked the sheets off his young master and waited for him to sit on the edge of the bed to help him change.

Things were to quiet for Ciel so to break the silence he thought he would ask about Claude again.

"So..what are you going to do with the new butler in the manor?" Ciel asked with a half grin.

"I intend to make him obey the rules like everyone else in this manor." The raven hair butler said without looking up as he put on the earl's shoes.

"Oh you are no fun, Sebastian. Where is he anyways?"

"I told him to wait for me...-"

"I am right here my young lord." Another voice came out from the hallway.

Sebastian's head snapped around as Claude was standing in the door way.

Ciel gave a smile, "Excellent..how about you go and get this morning tea ready for me?"

"Master I have already done that." Sebastian said as he pointed to tea on the nightstand.

"While your tea making skills are excellent, I would like to see what Claude can do as well."

Ciel stood up and walked over to Claude, "Do you think you could mange to be my butler for today?"

Sebastian's eyes got wide, "Master?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a carefree look, "Sebastian this is an order, you can take the day off today."

_What?! After two years of service he was going to get a day off? Just because Claude was around._ But the master's orders are absolute. So he bowed and said. "As you wish, young master."

"Come Claude.." Ciel made his way out into the hallway.

The spider couldn't help but smile a sneaky smile, "Well..who would have thought?" Claude followed close behind the young earl.

As for Sebastian he could feel himself demonizing, he watched as the two of them disappeared down the hallway.

His eyes turned from his crimson red to a bright pink, "I will be watching you Claude."

* * *

The day went just like any normal one, but of course Sebastian was on Claude like a hawk that watches its prey. He was waiting for the one time where he would mess up and do something so bad that he could discipline him.

But so far that dream was out of reach, it seemed that Claude was just as awesome as he was. But Sebastian knew that deep down there was no one that could replace him. He made a promise to his master and he intended to keep it until the very end.

Night had come and Claude helped the young master into his night clothes and tucked him into bed. "Goodnight my young lord.." He whispered as he slowly walked out the door.

Claude closed the door only to see that he wasn't alone in the hallway. Standing there in the midst of the candle light with his bright pink eyes was Sebastian. Giving out a little chuckle Claude asked, "Why are you making that face at me for? I did everything right today...not one little mess up. Just gets me one step closer."

Sebastian said nothing but just glared at him. The spider decided it wasn't worth fighting with this tiny moth that keeps flying to close to the web. He just started to make his way back to his room.

As for Sebastian he couldn't help but stay outside the master's room, something was bothering him. He slid down the wall and propped his head up against the wall.

He could hear nothing but silence in the whole manor it was almost calming. And he needed something like this after the past couple of days he had. He slowly toke in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

~Silence~

**CRASH! **

Sebastian's eyes went wide as he heard something break..where did it come from?

"No! No! No!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

It was Ciel..._was he having another nightmare again? No time to think_..he quickly got up from where he was sitting and ran into the room. Ciel had some how knocked over his lamp and fell right out of bed on to the broken pieces.

"Master!" Sebastian cried as he ran over to him, "What..what happened?"

Ciel couldn't speak as he grabbed a hold of Sebastian's shirt. "Just breathe slowly. In though your nose and out of your mouth."

Was his asma acting up again? Sebastian couldn't really see if Ciel was bleeding anywhere since it was dark in the room.

Ciel was still trying to grasp for air so Sebastian picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He laid him in the bathtub and found a candelabra and lit the three candles on it, finally he could see what was going on with the young master.

He looked him over and saw that he had bits and pieces of glass stuck in his hands, and cuts all the way up his arm and even some on his face. But first he needed to make sure that he could breathe.

He grabbed the medicine out of the cabinet that Madame Red had left and helped Ciel take it. Slowly his breathing started to slow down. Sebastian couldn't help but have a worried look on his face. This was the third time that Ciel has had an attack. _What was going on in his dreams?_

"Master..can you hear me?"

Ciel nodded. "You don't have to talk yet if you don't won't too..just rest a minute and I will clean up your wounds."

The young earl nodded again, closed his eyes and kept taking in deep breathes as Sebastian started to pull out the pieces of glass.

This one has got to be the worse yet, there were times when the young lord had nightmares but for him to violently fall out of bed...something wasn't right.

And something else was off, how come none of the other servants were checking up on what happened? Where they all that dead asleep?

He was cleaning up the earl's arms when the door creaked open. "What happened Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked out of the corner of his eye to see that it was Claude once again. "The master just had a nightmare."

Claude wondered into the bathroom and looked at the young earl who was still a little bit pale. He placed himself on the other side of the tub and asked, "Do you want me to help?"

"I guess you can..just stay with him a minute. I need to go and get some more bandages for his arms." Sebastian slowly stood up and gave Claude a look before he walked out of the room to get what he needed.

Claude couldn't help but cradle the master's face inside of his hand, he slowly ran his thumb over the blood that was dripping down the side of his cheek. Such innocence's even when he is injured.

It toke Sebastian three minutes to get back, "Is he still pale?"

"A little but he is starting to get color in his cheeks." The spider said as he moved his hand off of Ciel's face.

He noticed the blood on his thumb, Sebastian noticed it as well. Claude started to put it up to his mouth when Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Heh...I just wanted to see what exactly draws you so close to this human."

Without batting an eye Claude whipped out his long tongue and licked the blood off of his thumb. Sebastian in rage almost jumped across the tub and slapped the spider across the face.

"How dare you..get a taste of my master!"

Claude touched the side of his face that was just slapped, he didn't even feel it. The sweet taste of pure innocence was lingering on his taste buds.

Sebastian walked over to the dazed demon butler and slapped the other side of his face. "Claude! Answer me."

Blinking a couple of times Claude came back to his senses, "So wonderful.."

"Get out...now."

"Make me...Sebastian Michaelis."

"It would be my pleasure.." Sebastian began rolling up his sleeves he was ready to slug the blanked look off of Claude's face when Ciel woke up.

"Se..bas..where are you Sebastian?"

"Get out of here Claude..I will deal with you later."

The spider made his way out of the bathroom and headed back to his room. He couldn't help but smell his hand..the smell of a pure master.

Sebastian came to the side of the tub and knelt down so that Ciel could see his face, "I am right here."

Ciel gave a soft smile, "I am so glad.."

"Master do you want to talk about the dream that you had?"

Ciel shook his head no, "I don't think that I should...just knowing that you are right here with me makes things a lot better for me."

Sebastian couldn't help but feel helpless, something was going on with his master and he couldn't help him. Sebastian finished cleaning up the wounds on Ciel's face and carried him back to his room.

He tucked Ciel in and was about to turn to walk out the door when a little weak hand grabbed his sleeve. "Stay with me until I fall asleep.."

Sebastian gave a soft smile and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes...my young lord."

* * *

It toke a little awhile for Ciel to finally fall asleep and the whole time Sebastian was steaming about what Claude had done. He was so thankful that the young master did not see what happened.

It would be rather hard to explain how demons are attracted to certain souls, it ranges from lust, revenge, greed, pride and even blood.

Sebastian made his way as clammily as he could to Claude's room. He knocked this time after the third time he heard Claude tell him to enter.

He opened the door to see Claude was staring out of the window, and that he had changed his clothes. He was wearing a robe and when he turned to face Sebastian he found out that he wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

Sebastian couldn't help but stare for a moment and he felt himself getting hot. _What...what was that just now? _

"I was wondering when you were going to come and punish me." Claude seductively said as he walked over to the now frozen Sebastian.

"It could be like old times you know? I do something very bad and you make me suffer for it..."

The spider pulled at raven's tie and pulled him in close, "I mean your master tasted ever so good..I know why you want to keep him to yourself."

Sebastian bought his face close enough to feel Claude's breath on his lips, and showed off his demon eyes to Claude, "My reasons...are mine alone."

The spider's bottom lip began to quiver, "Oh don't tease me like this..."

Sebastian gave a evil little smirk, "This is my way of getting my revenge." Sebastian pushed Claude up against the wall and pressed his lips against the other butler's lips.

Claude gave no resistance as he opened his mouth a little wider to let Sebastian in. Without skipping a beat Sebastian pushed his tongue in as far he could go almost chocking Claude in the process.

Claude started to stand on his tip toes so he could get some room to breath again. "Mmph.."

But Sebastian wasn't done with his torture. He decided to break the kiss and as he did there was a line of saliva still connecting them together.

He glared at Claude as he forcefully ripped the robe off of him, exposing him in the moon light. "My..my..where should I start?"

Claude closed his eyes as he felt a gloved covered hand run down his chest and his torso. But something was wrong because there was no contact anymore.

He opened his eyes to see that Sebastian was taking his glove off with his teeth.

He jumped a little as he felt Sebastian's warm touch again.

_Would that warm touch go where he needed it the most?_!

_"Hurry..hurry..but yet tease me more."_

Sebastian could hear the yearning in Claude's breathes as he inhaled and exhaled. But there was no way that he was going to give him what he truly wanted. For all of this was to atone for disgracing his master.

Sebastian began to nibble on the spider's neck a little light at first..but as Claude moved himself closer to him. Sebastian bit down hard...hard enough to draw blood.

Claude pushed Sebastian off of him, "What...what was that for?!"

Sebastian licked the blood from his lips, "That was for tasting the blood of my master. You will learn soon enough that he is mine...and mine alone."

"Tch.."

Sebastian turned and started to walk out the door, "Just remember try something like this again...and I will do more then just bite you."

Claude watched as the door slowly closed behind Sebastian. All alone again...and he still had a throbbing urge. He sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked himself till he released the pressure.

Exhausted he laid back on the bed, but yet he couldn't help but smile. He was slowly getting Sebastian caught in his little web that he was slowly making, and soon he would either be his...or he would be gone forever.

* * *

_**A/N **Well that is the end of chapter 2, I thought that I would put something kind of juicy in there to help the relationship between the two of them start. I really don't know how far things are going to go. I am waiting for ideas to hit me, lol. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be on the look out for Chapter 3_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **_Well I know it looked like I was never going to write the 3rd chapter..but this one has been a tough one. Started writing it one way...didn't like it and started over. And plus having writers block was not helping one bit. -_- But I got though it and made progress! _

_This time around there is a little lemon in this one. Also everything that is in Italic still represents thoughts. And the bold/italic is a flashback. _

_Also with the flashback part in this chapter I decided to do it though Sebastian's point of view since he is the one remembering it. I did have it in 3rd person and realized that wasn't really working right. _

_And you may realize that I have toke a few ideas from the Season 2 of Black Butler..but I think I am going to make a little more darker and of course more yaoi then the original lol.  
_

_OH and if you haven't already be sure to go and read chapter 1 and 2 again..i re did them. ^_^ I re read them and realized that they didn't make sense and my grammar was bad. -_- _

_But enjoy the new chapter! And as always I do not own Black Butler this story is purely fan made for your enjoyment! _

* * *

**For The Love Of One Soul**_  
_

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian could still taste Claude's blood on his tongue, it was almost nostalgic. Just even being close again like that was bringing back to many memories that he would rather just forget.

He made it back to his own room and removed his jacket and tie, and crashed on the bed. He wasn't physical tried but his mind was in over drive. So many issues going on at one time that it was almost to hard to handle.

Sebastian thought, _maybe if I lay here for a little while things will start to become more clear._ Closing his eyes he toke in a deep breath and found himself dreaming about the past.

_**"Why are you going to leave me once again? You always do this to me Sebastian!"**_

_**"This has nothing to do with you..I have my own needs and wants and I don't want to be stuck in a place like this anymore."**_

_**"All you are going to find up there is just stupid, needy humans that can't even begin to understand what you are."**_

_**"I think there is at least one up there...I have been keeping my eye on him the past few days and I believe he is about to break."**_

_**"Who are you talking about?"**_

_**"I believe his name is Ciel Phantomhive..he recently lost his parents and now he has been taken by a cult. Which by the look of things want to kill him. I can smell the revenge and hate in his soul just begging to be let loose."**_

_**Claude looked at Sebastian as his eyes began to light up. It had been so long since he had see that look in Sebastian's eyes. There was just no stopping him once he set his mind to something.**_

_**"How long do you think you will be up there?"**_

_**I shrugged my shoulders, "Who knows..and who really cares the longer he lets those feelings take over him the more delicious his soul will be."**_

_**Just the thought of it made my body shiver from head to toe.**_

_**"You know Claude..if you are going to miss me that much then why not find yourself a new master?"**_

_**Claude shook his head at the thought. "No I think that I will just wait for you..I don't think you will stay up there longer then six months at best."**_

_**Letting out a little chuckle I replied, "We shall see..but before I say farewell..come here."**_

_**Holding one finger up I motioned to Claude to come closer, I had one last lustful thought in my mind. **_

_**Putting my hand to the side of his face I brushed his cheek, and removed his glasses. **_

_**I saw him force down a lump in his throat, being touched by me always felt like the very first time to him. **_

_**And this one might be the last...for a while. **_

_**We leaned in close to each other, noses barely touching and we fell into a hot and deep kiss .**_

_**I pushed him backwards, showing that I will take the lead. Showing my dominance I forced my hot slick muscle into his mouth feeling out every inch that I could. If this was going to be the last night with him, I was going to make sure it was a night he would not soon forget.**_

_**Breaking the contact between us I began to use my teeth to undo the buttons on his shirt. Exposing my lover's sensual chest, I slowly began nipping at one of his nipples as I played with the other one. Making sure to let both of them get the same attention I switched after a couple of soft moans of approval. **_

_**I unzipped his pants and pulled out his half hard member.**_

_**"Seems that you are not all the way hard yet...I can fix that." **_

_**Teasing it a little bit I licked the top of his cock getting a little bit of a jerk and a hiss as a reward.**_

_**Smiling at this reaction I started from the base and licked all the way up to the top just like a icy cold popsicle. **_

_**I did this several times making sure to start in a new spot every time I started from the bottom.**_

_**He couldn't help but want to jerk his hips forward wanting to be fulling taken into my hot and slick cavern. **_

_**Teasing my love once more, I was sure to run my tongue over the slit taken in all of the pre-cum from the top of my love's cock.**_

_**He gave me a twitch and a low moan at this action. He watched me with his eyes half open as I finally toke him all the way in almost to the base.**_

_**"Ha..ah..oh."**_

_**Sucking as hard as I could started to make my way back up to the top. Feeling him wiggle and moan as I slowly made it to the top.**_

_**Using my slick muscle I licked around and around the top, and went back down all the way once again. **_

_**I repeated and repeated the motion until I felt him grab the back of my head and grip my hair as hard as he could.**_

_**This was it he was getting close...**_

_**"Oh..ah..am going to cum."**_

_**I deep throated him one more time as soon as I did, I felt his hips buckle as he came all in my mouth. Making sure to get all that I could, I swallowed and licked up what was left on his slit.**_

_**"You taste delicious as always..."**_

_**He couldn't help but lay there, since I made him cum so hard, "Ha...ah..ooh hush.."**_

_**Not even bothering to wipe my mouth clean, I gave him a deep kiss, letting him taste himself, I wanted him to see that what I said wasn't a lie.**_

_**"See?" His face turned bright red. I gave out a little chuckle and kissed him one last time. **_

_**"Well I guess this is good bye for now my Claude."**_

_**Still breathing rather heavy he sat up and whispered in my ear, **__"My beautiful butterfly...no matter how far you fly away...you will end up trapped in my web."_

Sebastian eyes shot open as if he was waking from a nightmare..he felt like he was wet all over.

He looked around the room to see that he was indeed alone. But yet his whole body wasn't really wet it was...he had a.."Oh no...how could this have happened?"

He didn't quite understand since in the dream he didn't receive his own release..was thinking about Claude in that way that much of a thrill for him again?

_I guess this is what the humans call wet dreams_. He slowly sat up and looked at his pants it was every where and he was so embarrassed..how can something so simple and natural be so humiliating.

He got up and cleaned himself off and changed his clothes, this was something that he knew he had to keep a secret. For if the master found out he would never let it down.

Taking in a few breathes he sat there wondering why did that one come to mind. Has it really been that long since he had gotten any.

Let's face it there was not that many good looking people around this place..and to have sex with a human was always so boring. Since it was always the same, they would be having a pleasurable time while he just felt like he was being used.

After changing his pants he decided to rest and deal with all the issues in the morning.

* * *

**~The Next Morning~**

"Tell me something Claude..do you know anything about the recent murders that have been occurring in London?"

Ciel asked without any hesitation in his voice.

"I have heard some news of it sir, that it seems it is some one with really great skills." The spider butler answered as he severed the master his breakfast.

"Really great skills indeed...almost as if they are not human..wouldn't you agree?" Asked the young master with a little sarcasms in his voice.

"Well seeing as how you are the watcher of the underworld..I could see how you would have come up with something like this."

"Hmph...by the way where is Sebastian this morning?"

Claude didn't even care to look up and acknowledge the question.

"Claude...where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked with a little more authority in his voice.

"Who knows young master, maybe he is the one that you are searching for..the one that has been killing the men of London. I mean think about it..you are wealth yourself. How do you not know that he has some other master's out there that he is taking care of as well?"

Ciel dropped his fork and gave Claude a stern look, "That is ridiculous! Sebastian would never do anything like that..he is not cap..a...ble."

Ciel starred off into space for a moment..why had a thought like this entered his mind. Sebastian is not that way never...he has taken care of him for two years now.

_Plus there is no way for him to have multiple contacts with humans..he would been all over the place if that was the case. But yet..I have no idea what he does at night though. I am asleep while he is up doing whatever he wants too._

Claude gave a little devilish grin as he noticed the master's head spinning in thought. He bent down to whisper in his ear, "If you feel like you are uncomfortable with him then you can always get rid of him."

Ciel whipped around his left hand and slapped Claude on his right cheek.

"How..dare you try to turn me on my own butler."

Claude stood up and bowed, "Forgive me, master. That wasn't my place."

"You are so right! Now go find me Sebastian NOW!"

Mumbling under his breath the spider went up to Sebastian's room, to find that the other butler was still in bed.

Ever so quietly Claude tip toed around to where Sebastian's face was, _so sweet even when he is sleeping. _

Leaning in close enough to feel him breath, Claude was going to get his revenge for last night.

"This is for the bite you gave me last night..." The spider whispered.

Before he got his teeth close enough to leave a mark, a hand was wrapped around his throat.

"You know it is not wise to wake a sleeping demon..."

Sebastian let him go and sat up in bed, "What time is it?"

"One hour before noon."

Sebastian eyes grew wide, "I have been asleep for that long!" Jumping up out of bed he started to get dress.

Claude could hear him muttering to himself about everything that he had to do before the master was even awake.

"Sigh...You don't have to be so crazy! Everything is already done..the master is downstairs waiting for you."

Sebastian stopped fixing his tie to look at Claude, "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"That I have done every one of your chores this morning and even got the master up and feed him his breakfast. And now he wants to see you downstairs...now."

Without saying another word Sebastian made his way downstairs to see his master.

He walked into the room to see that Ciel was just playing with his food, "Young master..it is not proper to play with your food."

Looking up Ciel couldn't help but give Sebastian a cold look. "Where were you this morning? Didn't I ask you last night to stay with me?"

"Yes master, but you asked for me to stay until you feel asleep and I did just that."

Grinding his teeth Ciel blew up, "Well from now on when I ask you to stay with me then you stay! You hear me!"

Sebastian was speechless what had come over Ciel to yell at him like this. "Master is something troubling you?"

Pushing himself away from the table Ciel walked over to his butler, "No..you just do what your master says...**dog**."

"Yes my young lord."

Sebastian stood there as he heard the door being slammed behind him.

"My...my...I didn't think that he would go and yell at you like that. I mean after all you did for him last night."

Sebastian knew that Claude was eavesdropping the whole time, "What did you do this time?"

Coming in from outside the hallway Claude gave Sebastian another lustful look. "Eventually I believe that I am going to turn him against you...and when I do you are going to have no choice but to kill him."

Sebastian wasn't listening anymore as he began to clean off the table. "My master knows that I am loyal to him you can't just feed him lies."

"Oh..no lies..no just trickery..and I have already made my move. What will be your next move I wonder?"

Sebastian gather up the dishes and began to walk out of the room, "You go ahead with your little game..in the end I will win, and it will finally be **check mate** between us."

"Hmph" Claude was pleased with the little reaction the master gave. Next time he had to be sure to put a little more of the drug into his food.

_Not the fairest way to play the game...but if I want my Sebastian back then this is the only way to do it. To make his master slowly go insane and not trust him_.

* * *

Upstairs in his office Ciel was still going over all the clues that Sebastian had bought back for him on the case. He did remember that Sebastian told him that Claude had to be the one to do all of theses murders.

Why else would he have shown up here to the mansion to try and kill him too?

The memories of that night started to come back..and Ciel was slowly remembering that Claude had asked him if he had a wish.

Granted he knew that his wish was to get revenge for his parents but Sebastian was the one that was going to help him do this.

And nobody was going to take his place.

_But why...why did I just now yell at Sebastian for something so minor..._

Ciel's head was starting to hurt as all these thoughts came to mind.

"Pardon me sir but I thought that maybe you would like to have a snack break?"

Ciel looked up to see that Claude had bought him a piece of cake.

"You do know that if Sebastian finds out I have eaten this before dinner he will be upset with me."

Claude still placed the plate in front of the young master.

"He is not your father is he? Then I don't think it is going to hurt for you to have a little snack before dinner."

The spider butler gave a little smile before motioning Ciel to eat the piece of cake he had bought him.

"Did you make this? Or did Sebastian?"

Claude paused a second thinking of the best answer to give. "Sebastian did my lord."

Ciel gave a smile, "I really do love Sebastian's deserts."

He toke a bite of it, and put the fork down. "Sebastian didn't make this did he?"

Claude gave a puzzled look, "But of course he did.."

Ciel processed to take another bite and felt a little fun. His vision became blurry, and the room felt like it was spinning.

"Master...you don't look so well..perhaps you need to lie down."

Claude watched as Ciel eventually passed out and fell face first into the rest of the cake.

Giving a evil chuckle, the spider picked up the young master and carried him ever so quietly to the wine cellar.

It was time to make an even **bigger** move on his part.

* * *

**A/N: **_An evil way to end it I know...but that means you have to wait for Chapter 4. And I will try my hardest not to wait almost a full month for an update._

_Also thanks to darklittleobesession for getting me motivated again..it is always nice to know that other people enjoy my work._

_Well until next time, Reviews are appreciated! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**:_ _Hey all welcome to Chapter 4 of my story! I know I left the last chapter with a really awful cliffhanger..and I did the same thing in this one too. 0_0 _

_But I do hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_The beginning part is though Ciel's point of view when he is drugged by Claude._

_And of course bold/italic is a flashback/memory_

_I did try my best to change up the first meeting of Sebastian and Ciel...but of course I wanted to stay closely true to how everything came to be. _

_I will quit going on here and let you all read the next chapter._

_As always I DO NOT own Black Butler or the characters this story is purely fan made for your enjoyment!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**For The Love Of One Soul**_  
_

**Chapter 4**

"Sebastian didn't really make this did he?"

I watched as Claude gave me a puzzled look, "But of course he did.."

I didn't think too much about it and toke another bite and I started to feel a little fun.

My vision became blurry, and the room felt like it was spinning.

"Master...you don't look so well..perhaps you need to lie down."

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out and fell face first into the rest of my cake.

Giving an evil chuckle, the spider picked up the young master and carried him ever so quietly to the wine cellar.

It was time to make an even bigger move on his part.

_**"This pain..I want out...some one...anybody?!"**_

_**I couldn't see anything..was anybody even hearing my cries?**_

_**"I want out of this..I want the power to get rid of all my despair."**_

_**I gripped harder on the bars of my cage, hoping that maybe I could rip open a hole big enough to crawl though.**_

_**Though my tears I saw something black and sinister walking closer to my cage.**_

_**"He, he you have given up a lot to summon me here."**_

_**He bent down close enough for me to see his piercing pink eyes. "I have watched you suffer for long time now, Ciel Phantomhive. Here is your chance to make a contract with a demon and have all your wishes granted."**_

_**My heart almost skipped a beat hearing him say those words to me. And how did he know my name?**_

_**Without thinking twice I yelled back at him, "I want to make a contract with you demon!"**_

_**He gave another chuckle at me before continuing, "You do understand that once you do this you can never pass though the gates of heaven."**_

_**"That doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that I get the power to take my revenge!"**_

_**He looked me over and gave an evil grin, "Well where should I put our contract seal? The more visible the place, the stronger it's power is."**_

_**Contract seal? What was this demon blabbing on about. I didn't really care where it went.**_

_**"I don't care where! Just let me have the power that I need."**_

_**"Such greed, fine..I shall place it in that eye of yours that is full of despair."**_

_**Before I could blink the demon placed his hand on my right eye, and I could feel a surging of pain going though my whole body.**_

_**He removed his hand and opened up the cage I had called home for so long.**_

_**"Now little master Phantomhive, I guess I should take on a form that is best suitable to serve a lord."**_

_**I watched slowly as he came into view and he slowly changed his appearance into a sharply dress butler.**_

_**He bowed before me and said, "Give me any order, My little lord."**_

Ciel's eyes slowly started to open up, to find he was in a dark and damp place. His mind started to wonder on him..was he back in that awful cage again?!

He slowly started to feel around himself, feeling that there was nothing close by he started to crawl. But only after a few feet he ended up hitting his head on something hard.

Was it a wall? Placing his hands up against it he came to realize it was **iron bars**!

_"No..no..not again.."_

Ciel started to sweat as he pulled at the bars on his cage.

_"Se..Sebas..tain.." _

That was the only thing that came to his mind, where was Sebastian?

Ciel tried hard to see though the blackness of the room. But wait a minute he was forgetting something.

_"Where was Claude?!"_ Ciel was starting to remember that he was the last person he saw before he blacked out.

In the silence he finally heard a door open up. In the mist of a small candle light was that spider butler.

"Claude get me out of here this instant!"

"Young master..you do well to watch your tongue."

Ciel was taken aback, "Who are you to talk to me that way!?"

"I wasn't the one that put you in that cage there..."

Claude came closer and bent down to Ciel's level, "Why would I be so mean and cruel to do something like this to the young master?"

Ciel couldn't help but looked confused, "Oh don't you do this to me again! I know it was you that bought me down here!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean am I sure? Of course I am, you were the last person that I saw before I blacked out!"

Claude shook his head, "Young master it pities my heart to hear you say something like that. I mean after all I was the one that got you out of the cage the first time."

Ciel leaned his head on one of the bars, "No it wasn't you..It was Sebastian that got me out."

The spider gave a little laugh, "Your dog came and got you out of the cage? That is nonsense my lord."

Claude placed his hand on top of Sebastian's contract seal in Ciel's eye. "Now young master think about that day again..do you remember when you gave me my name?"

Ciel's eyes became heavy as it felt like some one was pouring themselves into his mind to find this one memory...

_**I couldn't believe that I was finally out of the cage..this demon I had just made a contract with came and saved me. **_

_**It was such a nice feeling to feel the grass under my feet and the wind blow across my face. But what was even better was seeing the place I had called a prison burning to the ground. **_

_**"Shall we go back to your mansion now young master?" The demon asked out of the blue.**_

_**Kicking the dirt with my feet I sheepishly told him, "I don't even know where I am right now..and beside my mansion was burned to the ground."**_

_**He had an irritated look on his face, "Well then..shall we just start to walk then?"**_

_**Walking slowly by me I grabbed the end of his jacket tale, "Demon...What is your name?"**_

_**Smiling at me he answered, "Whatever my master wishes it to be.."**_

_**Looking at him I started to think of a name to give him...Se..Cla...bas...ude..tain...**_

_** "Claude.."**_

_**Pushing up his glasses on his face he bowed before me, "Very good master from now on my name will be Claude."**_

"Cla..Cla..Claude!" Ciel came back, gasping for air.

"Yes master I am right here there is no need to yell." The spider butler patted the poor earl on the head to claim him down.

"Now listen to me carefully...the person who put you here is still in the mansion. If your so wish is for me to get rid of him I will do just that for you."

*pat pat pat* "He is...still here?" The poor earl started to grip tightly at his bars at the thought of this person still being around.

"Just say so and I will bring him down here so you can see me take care of him for you."

Looking up into the spider's butler eyes Ciel asked, "Well you let me out of here then if I ask you to do this for me?"

Smiling ever so sinister, "Of course...but only after I take care of him. If I let you out you will get in harms way my young lord."

Ciel nodded his head in agreement, "Yes your right Claude...this is an order go and find the person that put me here."

"Yes my young lord."

* * *

_A/N Theses actions of Sebastian are in between the time where Claude drugs Ciel until Claude comes to find him._

~After Ciel's blow up on Sebastian~

Sebastian couldn't help but wonder why did the master have to blow up on him like that. In the past times he would simple slap him on the cheek and scold him a bit.

Also what was Claude's game anyways? Sebastian knew that he could talk a big game but that doesn't mean that everything will work out in his favor.

Maybe the best thing he could do right now was to let the master cool off for a while.

Since he had some free time on his hands Sebastian decided to go and look for her. The one thing that could brighten up his day a little more.

Going out the back door of the kitchen he saw her sunning herself on top of the stone steps.

He almost couldn't contain himself as he picked up his pace to get to her. He sat down beside her on the top step and began to pet her warm fur.

She woke up and gave a soft "Meow" at him, almost like she was saying hello.

Sebastian's cheeks became all pink with excitement as he picked her up and held her.

"Why can't the master be more like you?"

"Meow?"

"Ha, ha if I wasn't a smart man I would almost believe you were agreeing with me."

"Meow..purr..purr"

Sebastian enjoyed his feline company they were just to perfect really.

Taking out his watch he realized that it was time to start getting dinner ready. He put the feline down and scratched her one more time behind the ear.

"Until next time...my sweet."

He walked back into the kitchen and decided on what to cook for dinner.

Maybe it was a good time to go and check on the master, it should have been enough time for him to cool off.

He made his way up to Ciel's office and knocked on the door.

Only to find that it was open up a crack. "Master?"

Sebastian looked around the room but there was no Ciel, but he noticed the chair was facing the window. "Young master have you fallen asleep again?"

Walking over to it he turned it around to see that there was no Ciel just a Bitter Rabbit sitting there.

Sebastian picked it up and scanned the room one more time, "This is no time for games, master. So go on and come out of hiding."

"Have you lost something?"

"Claude! Where is the young master at?"

Coming over to him Claude grabbed the Bitter Rabbit out of Sebastian's hands, "Hmm well let's see...he is pretty much like a little rabbit right now."

"What do you mean by that? Where is master Ciel?"

"Ciel? I don't think I have ever heard you call him by his first name before." Claude shoved the toy into Sebastian's face,  
You must be really worried about him then huh?"

"I will ask you calmly once more...where is the young master?"

Claude toke off his glasses, "Hmph you are no fun anymore Sebastian..but all of that is about to change. Follow me I will show you to your master."

With that Claude toss the toy rabbit back at Sebastian, without even batting an eye at it Sebastian let it hit the ground.

"Ooh that is not a good sign at all...I hope you won't do your "master" the same way."

"Quit with your games and let's go."

* * *

Sebastian followed closely behind Claude as they made there way to the wine cellar door.

Claude slowly opened the door, but Sebastian was hesitant to go in. "Why are we going down to the wine cellar?"

Sebastian watched as Claude disappeared into the dark, and he slowly followed behind.

After his eyes adjusted he noticed that Ciel was in a cage in the corner. "Master!?"

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian coming toward him. "No! No! Don't come any closer to me!"

Sebastian stopped a few feet away from the cage, and was shocked to hear his master tell him to stop.

"What is wrong young master?"

Ciel pushed himself up against the corner of the cage as far as he could go, "Don't call me master...you did this to me! You put me back in the dark! Back into this cage!"

Sebastian shook his head and fell to his knees, _what kind of nonsense was this?_

"Master it is me Sebastian..I am the one that got you out of your cage."_  
_

Ciel's eyes got huge as he screamed for the spider butler.

**"Claude!"**

"Well it looks like this is check mate for us Sebastian." The spider butler began to slowly pet the top of Ciel's head as he came into view.

Sebastian could feel his blood beginning to boil, "What have you done to my young master?"

"It is simple..I did what I said I would. I turn him against you. He hates you now..and he wants me to get rid of you."

Bending down to one knee he cupped the side of Ciel's face and asked him so dearly, "Isn't that right?"

Ciel was shaking so bad that all he could do was nodded his head slowly.

"There, there young master..how about you just rest here for a moment and I will take care of everything."

With that Claude put pressure onto one of the young master's nerves and knocked him out.

Sebastian crawled over to the cage and brushed Ciel's hair away from his face. He wanted to see something but before he could..

"What do you think you are doing?" Claude grabbed him by the hair and drug him to the wall.

"Ooh ouch...let go..let..go"

Sebastian couldn't understand why he felt so weak...he had not one ounce of strength to fight back.

"I am going to have my way with you now Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian watched as Claude chained his hands and feet to the wall.

"Once I have my way with you...I am going to wake up the young master and he will get to watch me kill you."

_Something wasn't right_..and Sebastian knew this..._there has to be a way from me to get Claude to tell me what he has done. _

"Now shall we begin?"

*crack of whip*

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Next chapter is going to get really S&M...so yeah be prepared for that. And I have realized too that I have really made Ciel act like a little timid girl but it works best for my story though. So I think he will be OOC for a while..even Sebastian will be in the next chapter I can already tell._

_But thanks so much for reading and be sure to review! _

_Thanks!_


End file.
